


Three Times a Lady

by corruptedkid



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always a girl, F/F, Female Frank Iero, Female Gabe Saporta, Female Gerard Way, Female Mikey Way, Genderswap, M/M, lesbians. lesbians everywhere, mikey way is a saucy lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedkid/pseuds/corruptedkid
Summary: Gee is useless when it comes to girls. Mikey is not.





	Three Times a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> i have no fucking idea why i wrote this
> 
> directly inspired by [this piece of art](http://tennyboo.tumblr.com/post/34494857128/you-all-know-sally-and-she-asked-for-way-sisters) by tennyboo, because i fucking love the concept of girl!mikey for some reason and i was like fuck it, i'm gonna write some wayporta

Tonight’s going to be a good night; Mikey can feel it. She tilts her head, looking at her reflection with half-lidded eyes. Yeah. She’s on her A-game.

There’s a pounding on the bathroom door. “Mikey!” Gee hollers. “You’ve been in there for an hour, let me in!”

“Just a second,” Mikey mumbles to herself. She grabs her eyeliner pen, shakes it, and tries once again to straighten up her wings. This is way more difficult than it needs to be. She’s already had to wipe them off twice, but she’s in it for the long haul now; she’s not leaving the house until they’re perfect. 

“Come on,” Gee whines. “I need to do my eyeliner, too, and I’m way faster than you anyway!”

She is faster, but that’s only because her goal is to look half-dead. There’s no in between with Gee; she either rolls out of the house in a hoodie and sweatpants, or she goes full zombie chick. She looks pretty either way, though. Lucky bitch.

Mikey flicks the pen into a perfect wing at the edge of her eye and re-caps it. “Done,” she announces. She goes to unlock the door, and Gee all but shoves her out of the way.

“You’re gonna make us late,” she huffs. “I want to look nice for this, it’s been ages since we’ve been to a party.”

“Frankie thinks you’re hot no matter what,” Mikey says. She pulls out her phone. It’s been buzzing off the hook for the past half an hour - probably Gabbi live-texting updates or some shit. 

“What’s Frankie have to do with anything?” Gee mutters, rummaging through her makeup bag. “I just don’t want to look like I’ve been playing video games and eating cheetos all day, Christ.”

“You have been playing video games and eating cheetos all day,” Mikey says as she scrolls through her messages. 

“Well, nobody else has to know that!” Gee turns in front of the mirror, tugging at her shirt. It’s a red button-down with a black vest - the same one she was wearing when Mikey introduced her to Frankie. And yet she thinks she’s subtle. “Fuck,” she says, crestfallen. “I’ve totally grown out of this, haven’t I?”

Mikey rolls her eyes. “No, you haven’t. Come on, just do your makeup and let’s go.” Her phone buzzes with a snap from Gabbi. Mikey lifts her camera, takes a picture of Gee, and sends it. Gee squawks and covers her face with her arms. 

“Mikey!” she says. “I’m not ready yet!”

“You’ll never be ready at this rate.” 

Gee scowls and looks back at the mirror. “Be honest with me,” she says. “Do I look fat in this?”

Mikey sighs. They’ve had this conversation a million times by now. Gee’s been self-conscious about her appearance ever since high school, and the whole freshman fifteen thing didn’t help. It’s like she has no idea how gorgeous she is. Mikey doesn’t know why she can’t see it, considering Frankie is about the least subtle when it comes to staring at her ass, but that’s Gee for you. Hopefully once she stops being a total useless lesbian and starts getting laid it’ll die down a bit. But for now, all Mikey can do is try and reassure her.

“No,” she says. “You look like… like, uh, the hot girl in the horror movies who gets killed first ‘cause she’s too sexy.”

Gee looks touched. “Really?”

Mikey nods. “And even if you did look fat, that wouldn’t be a bad thing. You’re still super pretty.”

The clouds cross Gee’s expression once more. Oops. Mikey never really knows what to say. She’s had her own body image issues in the past - hasn’t everyone? - but most of the time, she just doesn’t let it get to her. She figures there’s a lot less pressure on her, though. She’s twiggy, extroverted, and fairly popular - there’s not much reason for anyone to fuck with her. But Gee doesn’t have that advantage. People tend to judge her by her looks because it’s all they know about her. 

She hasn’t learned to ignore them yet. 

The doorbell rings. Gee groans. “Oh, hell. I’m gonna go change, you get it.” She flees the bathroom, fumbling at the buttons of her vest. 

Mikey tucks her phone into her pocket and goes to answer the door. Her phone falls out before she’s halfway there. Stupid low-riding girl jeans. Mikey scoops it back up and unlocks the door. It flies open, and Frankie nearly runs her over.

“Hey!” she says brightly. “You guys ready yet? I’ve been waiting ages - where’s Gee?”

“Changing,” Mikey says. Frankie’s gone in a flash. Mikey rolls her eyes up to the sky, sending up a prayer for the lesbians of the world to get it together already, and follows.

She takes her time, just in case. When she gets to Gee’s room, Gee has on a black leather jacket and jeans. Her cheeks are bright red. She can’t stop glancing down at Frankie’s mini-skirt and fishnets. 

“Great, now we’re all here!” Frankie says. She grabs Gee’s hand and hauls her to the door. Mikey jogs after them and locks it, pocketing the key. Gabbi’s still texting her, demanding to know where she is. Mikey sweeps her hair out of her face and starts typing out a reply.

_B thre soon. Sve me a drink?_

***

Frankie is not the best driver in the world. She’s usually too busy yelling along to Joan Jett and drumming on the steering wheel to pay attention to the road, which results in certain violations of the speed limit and blown stop signs. But she hasn’t killed anyone yet, so Mikey’s not too concerned. At least she’s not as bad as Pete.

They arrive to the party nearly forty five minutes after it began. Whatever - they’re fashionably late. It’s still raging, anyway, music blasting out loud enough for the whole street to hear. Once inside, Mikey squeezes Gee’s shoulder and slips into the crowd. The house is packed with people, all talking and laughing and taking up space. Mikey weaves through them with ease. She sees people she knows - she knows almost everyone, actually - but she’s looking for one in particular.

She finds Gabbi waiting by the bar. Her curly hair is tied up into a ponytail. It bobs as she moves, swaying absentmindedly to the music. Mikey waves at her, and her face lights up. She holds up two beer cans.

Mikey takes one, pops the tab, and throws it back. Gabbi grins at her. “What was the holdup? Too busy practicing your poker face?”

“Something like that,” Mikey replies. “Gee couldn’t decide what to wear.” 

“Who gives a shit? She looks hot anyway.”

Mikey raises her beer in an “amen” sort of gesture. Gabbi taps hers against it, her smile as radiant as the colored lights sweeping all over the room. She looks good tonight. Really good, actually. She’s in a crop top and short shorts, neon and ugly as shit, but tight enough that Mikey can’t bring herself to care.

“My eyes are up here,” Gabbi says, sipping from her beer. Mikey glances up belatedly. Gabbi’s grin has turned smug, with an extra quirk of the eyebrow that reads _gotcha._

“Fuck you,” Mikey says. “Want to dance?”

“God, I thought you’d never ask.”

They make their way out onto the floor, squeezing between moving bodies as best they can. A throbbing bassline pumps from the speakers, vibrating deep in Mikey’s chest. She’s not much of a dancer, but it makes her ache to move. She hooks one arm around Gabbi’s waist. Gabbi responds immediately, draping herself over Mikey and moving to the beat.

Her bare skin is hot beneath Mikey’s hands. Mikey can feel the muscles in her back shift as she dances, closer, closer. Gabbi’s hands trace up her spine, and Mikey leans in, lips hovering over her neck. They circle each other like this, with a loose kind of restraint always keeping them a few inches apart. They’ve got the same charge; they can come close, but the current always pulls them back before they touch.

Someone wolf-whistles. Mikey doesn’t pay attention. Gabbi’s turned her back to Mikey, leaning against her with her neck exposed. Mikey’s hands hover at her hips. Gabbi moves with her, the bass pulsing all around them. It’s an easy line; Mikey could play it if she tried. So could Gabbi. She’s damn good with an instrument, with fingers nimble enough to handle even the trickiest riff. 

The lights bathe her in purple and blue. Only her eyes are in shadow as she turns to face Mikey again. Even so, Mikey knows exactly what she’s thinking as her lips curve into a smile.

Gabbi kisses like a wildfire. She’s all motion and heat, burning down anything that stands in her way. Mikey wants to taste the sparks on her tongue, strip down to the bone and give herself over. Gabbi’s hands are on her back, the gentle slope of her waist, her belt loops. Her touch is soft, but firm; a fucking tease if Mikey’s ever seen one.

She pulls away, breathing hard. “You wanna get out of here?” she says into Gabbi’s ear, clutching her shoulders. 

“Yeah,” Gabbi says at once. “Who needs this place, anyway?”

Mikey wants to be at Gabbi’s apartment, like, now, but she stops herself before they can reach the door. Fuck. She still has the keys to her apartment.

“Give me a sec,” she says, letting her hand trail off Gabbi’s shoulder. Gee’s got to be hanging around in a corner somewhere. Mikey moves through the crowd once again, scanning all around. Her eyes skip over dancing girls and boys, couples macking on each other in the shadows, loners wandering with drinks - 

Wait a goddamn second.

Mikey only needs a moment’s glance to make sure of it. Gee’s got her back turned, and her jacket has mysteriously disappeared, but that’s definitely Frankie she’s got pressed up to the wall, and they’re definitely making out. 

Maybe Gee won’t need the keys after all.

Mikey finds her way back to Gabbi and throws her hands around her neck. “Let’s go,” she says breathlessly. 

Yeah. Tonight’s going to be a good night.


End file.
